Jenny Two-Shoes
"Jenny Two-Shoes" is a fan episode of "Jimmy Two Shoes". Plot Jimmy and Heloise meet there daughter from the future. Main Characters Present - Jimmy Two Shoes - Jenny Two Shoes - Heloise - Beezy - Hazen Two Shoes Transcript Jimmy walks down the street as a girl who looks like Heloise (only with a green robe, blond hair, no scar and a gap in her teeth) comes to him. GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE HELOISE: You must be Jimmy Two-shoes. JIMMY: Why yes. I am Jimmy Two-shoes. You already know who I am Heloise. And what did you do to your hair? GWLLH: Oh I'm not Heloise. A ticked off Heloise is seen behind behind Jimmy. HELOISE: I'm Heloise! Heloise comes closer to the girl. HELOISE: Who are you? And why do you look like me? GWLLH: My name is Jenny. I'm your daughter from the future. JIMMY: Heloise's daughter from the future, huh? So why do you have blond hair? JENNY: I'm also YOUR daughter from the future. Jimmy has a wierded out look on his face. JIMMY: I END UP WITH HELOISE? Heloise puts her fists to her chin with a cute smile. HELOISE: I END UP WITH JIMMY? JENNY: Well of course you two end up with each other. Could you imagine if one of you ended up with a monster? What would your kids look like? A picture of Jack Nicholson is shown for a second. JENNY: Anyway, there's a reason I came to the past. My brother, Hazen- HELOISE: Aww, we have a son too? JIMMY: Huh? JENNY: *gives them an annoyed look*-has overthrown Beezy Heinous and- HELOISE: Beezy is the ruler of Miseryville in the future? JENNY: Yeah, but- JIMMY: Well good for him! *grins* JENNY: HEY I'M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING. Anyway, Hazen has over-thrown Beezy, and now he's the ruler. You see, *FLASH BACK!* JENNY'S VOICE IN BACK GROUND: When Beezy was ruler, after his dad... Either died or disapered, Beezy had made everything REALLY cool. Like... Having 'Runny and the Nose Bleeds' write us a new anthem, (*Shows them singing the same song they always sing, and then cuts to an older Beezy sitting on a chair that is stationd in the middle of the crowd* BEEZY: WOO! YEAH! SING IT! Older Heloise (Who is now taller, has let her hair down and wears lipstick) throws a big rock at him. OLDER HELOISE: SHUDDUP! Jenny: Free tree different colored pens for everyone, The wevils banned, Snow, and an unlimited supply of food! But, Hazen didn't like it. Hazen liked destroying stuff. ALOT. So, he planned to overthrow Beezy and make Miseryville, well, miserable again. JENNY: Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to tell your son not to do that. Okay bye. Jenny returns to the future. JIMMY: I wonder how we'll convene our son to not be evil. HELOISE: *Singing* I'm gonna end up with Jimmy! I'm gonna end up with Jimmy! JIMMY: Oh shut up! SEVERAL YEARS LATER... Older Jimmy (who is taller and maybe has facial hair) is seen with Hazen (who looks like Jimmy from the present time line with brown hair, his front hair floped down covering his eye an a red shirt) OLDER JIMMY: Son, do not turn evil and take over miseryvile. HAZEN: No! OLDER JIMMY: Come oooonnnnnn! HAZEN: Okay then. Trivia Heloise has gotten taller despite not being able to age. It is likely that when Beezy became ruler of Myseryvile, he inherited his fathers powers, ended his grudge against Heloise and used his powers to let Heloise age.